


We'll All Wish

by EchoEquinox



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoEquinox/pseuds/EchoEquinox
Summary: The Twilight Town trio tries to remember anything they can to help bring Roxas back.





	We'll All Wish

“So,” he started. “We should probably… talk about him.” The other two looked up from their sea bass poêlé, first to him, then to each other. “I know it’s an awkward subject, but… I mean, we gotta talk about it SOMETIME, right? We made a promise to Sora.”

“Yeah, I know,” Hayner sighed, hanging his head. “It’s just, like… I mean…?”

“Where do we even start?” Olette finished, Hayner nodding hard before taking another bite of fish. 

“Well, for one, we can start by actually using Roxas’s name,” Pence replied, watching the two visibly shift uncomfortably. It still felt weird to him, too. Something about the boy’s name made his chest ache, and his head burn with memories he didn’t have. It really WAS awkward, but it had to be done.

“Right, Roxas,” Hayner nodded, giving a small shiver.

“Roxas,” Olette agreed, tensing for just a moment.

“See? That wasn’t hard,” Pence grinned. “Like ripping off a band-aid.” 

“Okay, so we can say his-” Hayner paused. “So we can say  _ Roxas’s _ name. That’s not all Sora asked us to do.”

“We’re easing into it, relax, Hayner,” Pence chuckled. “We’re not gonna remember everything about him all at once. I just figure it’s easier with us all together, since we were all his friends.” 

“Isn’t that kinda weird?” Hayner demanded. “I mean, some salty old asshole shows up and copies our faces and personalities and tosses them into a machine for his weird prisoner to be friends with? That’s fucked up, right? Ain’t just me?” Olette grimaced, but didn’t respond.

“From what I understand of the virtual Twilight Town, he didn’t… MAKE us be friends with Roxas. He just programmed us in and we did that on our own. So… I think it’s easy to assume we’d be friends with him in REAL life, too.” Hayner was quiet, the three settling into their chairs in silence, carefully picking at the food. 

“Wasn’t he only in there for a week?” Olette finally asked. “I mean, there can’t be that many memories to HAVE, right?”

“Retroactive memories,” Pence explained. “After we sorta synced up with Roxas, it built this whole… history of us together, things for Roxas to remember so he wouldn’t go crazy. I guess  _ that’s _ what we’re trying to remember?”

“Well it ain’t working,” Hayner huffed, crossing his arms. “I don’t remember a damn thing about the kid.” 

“Let’s start with the facts,” Olette replied. “He liked sea salt ice cream, just like us.” 

“He played Struggle,” Hayner reminded them with a smile. “He was almost better than me. Almost.”

“I don’t think that’s something Sora told us,” Pence pointed out, Hayner perking up and frowning. “So it’s at least STARTING to work, which is good news.”

“The weird white things, and the mansion,” Hayner frowned.

“Oh, and the seven wonders of Twilight Town!” Pence beamed. “That was pretty neat, Ansem trying to hide his shoddy coding under some ‘mysterious supernatural presence’. Gotta love it.”

“And when we spent all that time raising money to go to the beach, just for someone to steal it from Roxas,” Olette smiled, crinkling her nose. 

“These are all in that last week, though,” Pence frowned, rubbing his chin in thought. “We gotta dig  _ deeper _ , to really remember Roxas.” The three were silent, all trying to wrack their brains for something. 

“There was… that time he said he could do a sick grind down the rail toward Tram Commons and scraped himself up so bad he cried,” Hayner replied slowly. “That was… when we were younger, I think.”

“And Pence had to look up how to handle injuries like that so his dad wouldn’t be mad,” Olette laughed. 

“And he kept trying not to cry, but every time one of us would tell him it was okay, or try and comfort him he would bawl like a baby,” Pence smiled, resting his chin on his hand. 

“Remember that time Seifer tried to hit on Olette and Roxas came in to ‘defend her honor’?” Hayner grinned.

“And Olette ended up taking the struggle bat from him and not only beating up Seifer, but also giving Roxas a whallop for good measure?” Pence replied, Olette’s cheeks going pink as she laughed. 

“Oh! And remember the school dance?” Olette grinned. “He had that silly black and white tux-”

“-the one that was like, half black on one side and half white on the other-” Hayner laughed.

“-and he kept doing those STUPID dances, and we couldn’t make him stop-” Pence snorted.

“-and then at the end of the night he danced with me,” the three finished in unison, freezing and looking between each other.

“No, wait, hold on,” Pence laughed nervously. “No, cuz like, I remember you guys going off and doing your thing and we were like ‘Ew gross’ and it was a whole thing.”

“No,  _ I _ did that with Roxas about YOU two,” Hayner frowned.

“I specifically remember me and Rox joking about how ‘bros will be bros’ and you two awkwardly dancing over by the punch,” Olette added. 

The three sat in silence for a while, staring at the food, which had started to go cold. 

“These are memories that Roxas didn’t make himself,” Pence started, picking his words carefully and speaking slowly. “So that means they’re memories dependent on things generated by the computer. Maybe by our own specific preferences? So… maybe… we all wanted to dance with him?” The other two remained silent, exchanging a look, cheeks going pink. “Okay, fine,” Pence sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Since I’m clearly the only  _ adult _ here, I’ll be the one to say it. Roxas was… hot?” The two blinked, looking to him. “He was cute! We all thought he was cute, and I know that’s true, so we all built memories of US dancing with him, because we all wanted to.”

“Okay, so like,” Hayner frowned, Olette looking to him. “So MAYBE he was cute. I mean, like, in an… insufferable little asshole kinda way.”

“I liked his little hair swoop,” Olette replied, her voice small. “And his eyes.”

“Oh  _ man _ , his eyes,” Pence sighed. “Like, how do you get that blue? Sora has eyes that are almost that blue. Is it a hero thing?” 

“His outfit was kinda silly, though,” Olette laughed.

“Oh god he has ATROCIOUS fashion sense,” Hayner groaned, shaking his head. 

“Yeah,” Pence agreed with a nod. “Thankfully he never wore big, baggy camo capris.”

“Alright, look,” Hayner groaned, the other two laughing. “I like boys, of COURSE my fashion sense isn’t gonna be great! But at least I dress better than Mr. ‘Buttons Pants Legs onto High-Waisted Shorts’!” 

“You gotta give him that,” Olette replied, Pence shrugging.

“Fair, you got me there.” The three were silent for a long while, a waiter taking their food as they stared at the table. “So… what do we…  _ do _ about that?”

“About what?” Hayner asked.

“I mean… about Roxas being hot, I guess,” Pence chuckled. “I mean, we all want to kiss him, so… how do we like, resolve that?”

“Well,” Olette started, resting her arms on the table, reaching out for the two who took her hand in theirs in confusion. “We could just… all date him? If he wants to, I mean, after coming back. Why not, right? We share everything else, and we all like him a lot, so…” She frowned, giving their hands a soft squeeze. 

“I think I’d be okay with that,” Pence frowned. “If he even wants to date ANY of us.”

“Right, yeah,” Hayner chuckled. “I mean I dunno if any of us are good enough for Mr. High and Mighty Keyblade Wielder.” 

“Remember the clock tower? Near the end of the week?” Pence asked softly, the two looking to him, Hayner having taken Pence’s other hand as well, forming a circle. “After he won that Struggle trophy from the competition you two were in, he just sorta snapped the beads off of it.”

“We each got one,” Olette replied with a smile, giving a small nod. “Yellow for me, Pence got green, Hayner had red, and Roxas got blue.”

“He cared for all of us, a lot,” Pence continued. “I dunno, even if he doesn’t DATE us or whatever, I think him coming back is gonna be good for all of us.” 

“Sora said we gotta keep him in our hearts,” Hayner nodded. “We just gotta keep wishing.” The other two nodded, all three blushing slightly as they held each others hands. They knew Roxas was out there, and they’d keep wishing until he came home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yo it's fucking bullshit that there's no Twilight Town ot4 on ao3 so I'm gonna have to do god's work and start making it myself I guess, you're welcome


End file.
